Skills
by closetdensishipper
Summary: Follow-up to "Black Wind" 6x14. Domestic Densi with a side of spice. "So, how about you let me finish installing this and then you can spend the rest of the morning impressing me with your skills."


_Sort-of post-ep to 6.14 (Black Wind). Domestic Densi with a side of spice._

* * *

A wet nose nudging at her dangling hand rouses Kensi from sleep. Forcing an eye open, she spies Monty looking up at her with what she swears is a worried expression on his scruffy face.

The dog looks over in the direction of the bathroom just as Kensi picks up on the sounds of banging and muffled curses. Clearly, whatever is happening in there has Monty a little on edge.

Stretching leisurely and glancing at the alarm clock, she wonders what the hell Deeks is doing out of bed this early on their day off. Sunday mornings are usually spent naked, curled up in each other as long as possible. And while she's definitely naked, he's evidently opted to do battle with something in the bathroom.

Throwing on one of Deeks' t-shirts and running her fingers through her hair, she peeks in to find him standing in the shower. Sweats hanging low on his hips, shirtless and with hair that's still overly-tousled from sleep. she wonders yet again why he isn't still in bed with her, minus the pants of course.

He hasn't noticed her presence yet and he appears to be intently reading directions for a new shower head. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Kensi heads off to the kitchen, Monty trailing closely behind. She's going to need coffee, lots of it.

* * *

Padding back into the room a few minutes later with a mug for both of them, she studies the shower a little more closely. He's removed the old shower head, and from the looks of it, it was old and slightly rusted, which probably explains the banging and cursing from earlier.

Placing the mugs on the vanity countertop, she clears her throat and finally catches his attention, "So what happened to our Sunday morning tradition?"

Grinning at her as his gaze travels over her slightly clothed body, "You mean our tradition of nakedness and lots of sweaty sex, with snuggling and breakfast in bed."

"Well, yeah. All of that. None of which is happening right now."

He snorts, "You're actually admitting to snuggling."

"Only to you. And I actually enjoy it, especially when I can eat pancakes and snuggle at the same time."

"Of course."

Folding her arms across her chest and leaning a hip against the edge of the vanity, she continues to question him. "Seriously Deeks, what are you doing?"

He looks between her and the shower and then back at her, with his best '_really?_' face. "I'm doing my part, our part, to conserve water and save the planet."

"On Sunday morning. Why don't you just pay the complex's maintenance guy to do it for you? He might even do it as a favor."

"Are you serious?" He actually sounds a little annoyed. "I can do it. It's as simple as following the instructions."

Sighing internally, she thinks she knows where this is coming from. "This has something to do with what I said to Alejandro earlier this week, right?"

He glances over at her, then back to the shower head again.

"When I said my boyfriend's useless."

Tilting his head, as if he's wracking his brain for that specific memory,"Yes, I seem to remember you saying something like that."

"Oh come on Deeks. It was for a cover."

"Uh huh. There's always a slight truth to our cover stories, you know that. I _am_ your boyfriend, am I not."

Now, he's sounding a little whiney and it's still early and she hasn't had nearly enough coffee or sex or breakfast for that matter. "Currently, but I'm starting to reconsider."

"Funny girl. I also remember you saying how you find a man who works with his hands sexy."

"You would remember that. I believe I was actually talking about repairing old cars or actually constructing something, like how Sam built those cabinets or whatever they were. Not home repairs, which by the way I'm probably better at than you."

"Wow. Thanks. You wanna take any more shots at my masculinity." He's smirking and she can still see the teasing light in his eyes, but clearly this has struck somewhat of a raw nerve.

"Deeks, you don't have to try to impress me, you know. Not by installing a new shower head, or climbing up a trellis like a monkey or ….. getting a haircut." She trails off toward the end, wondering if he'll actually catch that last part.

"Actually I do, of course I have to impress you. I'm a guy; more importantly, I'm your boyfriend and it's some deep-seeded, ingrained male… wait, what? I didn't get my haircut."

"Oh, well maybe a trim would be a good idea. It's getting kinda out of control."

"I thought you loved my hair." He sounds a bit distressed, but she goes on.

"I do. It's just getting a bit…. mangy." Both his eyebrows fly up into his bangs. "Or wild... Um. Think more lion's mane than golden viking."

That smirk has quickly been replaced by a pout and Kensi realizes, probably too late, that this whole conversation has just spiraled out of control.

They tease and throw mock-insults at each other so often and he's just so damn confident most of the time, that she sometimes forgets there are cracks in that veneer. As their relationship has deepened, she's been witness to these cracks more often. She just hasn't gotten quite used to it yet and and is still figuring out the best way to respond each time.

Dammit. All she's really wanted since the moment Monty woke her up is to just get him back into bed with her. Time to get this morning back on track. This trick usually works on her when he's done something to annoy her. Soothe and seduce; although he'd probably call it charm and disarm.

Taking a breath, she walks over to the shower and reaches up to brush aside a stray lock that's fallen in his eyes. Smoothing her fingers down his cheek and across his scruff, she trails one finger across his pouty full bottom lip.

Looking up at him through her lashes, she smiles softly, "Deeks, first, all I'm saying is a trim wouldn't hurt. And no, you really don't have to impress me, especially with any handy-man skills because..."

As she talks, she smooths her palms over his bare, broad shoulders, moving down his biceps, feeling them flex under her touch, and then down further until her hands meet his.

Entwining their fingers and stepping even closer to him, she continues, "You have _other skills_ that always impress me."

"Yeah?" He smiles that charming, lop-sided grin that always makes butterflies flutter in her belly and she knows his mood is already lifting. Having to stifle a snort, she's proud of the innuendo that floats through her mind that his mood won't be the only thing lifting soon.

"Yeah." She lowers her voice and starts to graze her thumbs over the palms of his hands. "And I happen to know for a fact you're _very_ good with your hands…" pausing, she moves their hands and places them low on her hips. "And what you can do with these hands… is incredibly sexy."

Mission accomplished. Judging by the hunger in his eyes and the growing hardness pressing into her belly, she'll bet any money that installing that damn shower head in no longer at the top of his list of things to do.

But she has no intention of dealing with this again later. Untangling her hands from his, she presses her body against him and glides her hands up into his hair, combing gently thru the waves. "So, how about you let me finish installing this and then you can spend the rest of the morning impressing me with your skills."

Not waiting for his response, she presses a quick kiss to his lips (she can't get distracted just yet), and slides into the shower with him. She grabs for the plumbers tape and reaches up to wrap it around the pipe.

She hears him suck in a breath and can feel his heated gaze on her as the energy within the confined space crackles to life. And then she remembers; she hadn't bothered to put on any panties when she got out of bed. Smirking to herself, she purposely reaches up a bit higher than absolutely needed, causing the t-shirt to ride up just a bit more.

She can't suppress the shiver that runs through her body as Deeks presses fully up against her back. His one hand grasps her hip under the shirt, his fingers splaying low on her naked skin. As she finishes with the tape, he reaches around with his other arm, handing her the new shower head and a wrench.

"You sure you don't need my help," he murmurs in her ear.

She tilts her head slightly so she can better feel his scruff against her neck, the friction making her skin tingle. "Nope I've got this." Playfully wiggling her ass against him, she teases, "But I do need some room to work. Just stand back and admire the view."

"Oh believe me, I am."

Goosebumps erupt across her skin in the wake of his trailing fingers as he lets go of her hip and takes a step back. Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible so she can drag him back to bed, Kensi makes quick work of the install.

But as she turns the wrench to tighten the new shower head, she can't help but ask, "Why didn't you just suggest we share showers?" Looking at him over her shoulder, she teases, "I mean, c'mon Deeks. You choose a low-flow shower head over being wet and naked with me?"

He's still staring at her with lust-filled eyes, but a mischievous smirk makes it's way across this lips. "Now I won't feel so guilty when I take as much time as I want with you."

And suddenly Kensi's not so concerned about getting him back into bed. Meeting his gaze, she raises an eyebrow, "Shall we try it out?"

"We shall."

* * *

A/N: So I might have something a bit naughtier in the works as a continuation on this story. But it probably won't be posted here. You can keep an eye out on tumblr. Blog is the same name as my FF account.


End file.
